knb:the movie
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: sector v goes on their weirdest , funniest , craziest mission yet when they realize half of their classmates , the delightful chidldren , the villians and fellow knd operatives go missing .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : don't own kids next door , nor the movie that this fanfic is based off of….BTW : try to guess the movie ! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha …_

Friday afternoon , Hoagie , wally , kuki and Abby entered the Tree house . They were all excited for the weekend .

" this weekend is going to be awesome " Kuki exclaimed . " there's a rainbow monkey marathon all day Saturday ".

Wally's face dropped . " What ? no way are we watching those stupid rainbow crud ". He went to fridge and grabbed nachos . " we're going to be watching hotel of the undead 3 : return of the zombies ". He placed the nachos into the microwave .

" but wally " Kuki complained . " those horror films are so creepy . when you made us all watch part two , I had nightmares for a whole week ".

Wally took his nachos out of the microwave . " yeah , and the one who suffered from it the most of me ".

Hoagie laughed " well , this weekend is very crucial. Because I think things are getting serious between Cree and myself so ".

" man , you two aren't even dating " Abby interrupted him . she started laughing . Hoagie shook his head .

" Cree and I have a very understanding relationship " Hoagie explained.

" only in your dreams " Abby laughed .

Wally put one of his nachos in his mouth . " aahhhh. Hot cheese hot cheese ! " he started hopping around the room searching for water . he knocked over the tv , a lamp , hoagie's telescope .

He went over to stand were kuki kept her goldfish . he lifted the bowl up in the air and started drinking the filthy fish water .

" other than the cruddy cheese " Wally stated . " my Friday was the best one of the whole school year ".

" that's because in gym class you nailed a bunch of 3r**d graders in the head with a dodge ball " Abby told him .**

" and ? " Wally asked.

" we're sixth graders ! " Abby shouted .

" talk about taking on someone his own height " Hoagie mentioned .

Wally growled . he had grown three inches since last summer . he was only one inch away from being the tallest kid in his grade yet every one loves laughing about how short he was .

They heard a knock from one of the outside doors .

" oh no " wally started pacing . " one of those 3rd graders said he had a brother in pro wrestling who he'd come and get to beat the crud out of me . I thought he was only joking at the time . ". The door started to creak open .

" quick " Wally shouted . " help me keep it shut ". The four ran to the door , pushing it closed .

" go away " Wally shouted . they heard the guy from behind the door mutter something , he kept trying to get in .

" go away or we'll call the knd moon base " kuki warned .

" let me in " the guy's voice urged.

" I just called them " Wally shouted . "they said if you don't go away , you'll be in the same cell as the toilitnator ".

" numbah four ! " a distinguished british accent voice shouted. The four operatives stepped away from the door as their leader walked in .

" sorry , numbah one " they all muttered.

Nigel's face was worn out with bags underneath his eyes .

" you ok , numbah one " kuki asked . " you look tired ".

Nigel shook his head . " what could possibly cause me to be this tired . " he shouted sarcastically . " definitely not the fact there's a very thin wall between our two rooms ".

( **flash back : one—thirty that morning )**

Kuki 's on her bed with her karaoke microphone in her hand .

"Rainbow monkeys , rainbow monkeys , oh so very round and super chunky "

( **end of flash back ) **

" no " Nigel went on " I have no reason to be tired ! ". He went over the couch and sat down .

" I tried to contact a few of our classmates afterschool " Nigel explained . " but I couldn't find them anywhere ".

Abby tilted her red baseball cap so they could see her curious eyes . " so you're saying their missing ".

" not just them " Nigel went on . " a few other Knd operatives . ".

" it was probably those delightful dorks " Wally stated .

" my point exactly " Nigel continued . " I have reason to believe that the delightful children are holding our classmates and fellow knd operatives captive . . can I count my team to help me ". The rest of sector v nodded their heads .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : do not own knd or the movie this fic is based off of . do any of you guys know what movie it is yet ? **

Sector V stood right outside the delightful manor's wall .

" alright " Hoagie said . " now all we have to do is hop the fence ". Wally nodded his head .

He took a few steps back , then ran to the wall , tripped over a rock and fell face first in the ground . He tried ten more times , each ending with him falling face first on the ground .

"I'm sure I'll make it over this time ! " he shouted . he started to run but Abby grabbed the back of his hoodie first .

Abby handed the boy a shovel . " here dig ". Wally took the shovel and started to dig a hole .

" I used my u.n.l.o.c.k.e.r. " hoagie said " the gate should open in a few minutes . "

( knd unlocker : unlocking nearly lots of contained kept enclosing regions )

They turned and wally's hole was a little above his head. He peaked out of the whole and saw kuki and mushi .

" guys check this out " he yelled into the whole . " I dug all the way to japan ". Mushi rolled her eyes .

" you are really stupid " she screams . " what in the world does my sister see in you . you idiot !

you didn't dig a hole to japan ! I'm here to remind kuki that mom wants her to pick up the dry cleaning before she gets home . ugh ".

The seven year old girl , hopped on her black coated bike and peddled away .

Wally climbed out of his hole with a confused look on his face .

Sector V searched the entire delightful manor but there were no signs of the delightful kids .

" they must've relocated their lair on the other side of town " Nigel concluded . " come on team , we don't have much time ".

Sector V went back to their tree house to get the cool bus.

" umm " Hoagie said . " do you even know how to get to the delightful other lair " .

" no " Nigel stated . "but I'm sure we'll find it on our journey ". Without any assuring words , Hoagie drove the bus . they were five minutes into their journey when the bus ran out of gas .

" great , " Nigel exclaimed . he stuck his head out the window . " just great . we stop at the beach ! of all the places . the beach ! " . his friends were already out on the sand , and splashing in the water .

Wally , of course , was " danananana buried in the sand . danananana buried in the sand ". His eyes roamed over to the water . to his horror , he saw kuki screaming , almost drowning . each time she went down it became harder for her to get up .

" KUKI !" numbah four shouted . then his worst nightmare . Ace had pulled kuki out of the water and was now carrying her away . " Kuki ! come back , you love me ! not him ! ".

" Wally ? " numbah four completely ignored the calling of his name . in his anger , he stood up out of the sand and attacked ace .

" wally ! " realizing it was kuki who was calling him , he turned his head to see kuki , abby , and hoagie staring at him .

" what ? " he asked.

" nothing " kuki said concerned . " but why did you tackle that beach ball ". Wally looked to see the beach ball in his hands .

Hoagie was laughing . " next time , don't talk during your day dream . " . Wally groaned , but was relieved that it was all a day dream and not real .

Nigel stepped out of the bus . " well, unless we can instantaneously find a gas station out here at the beach , we're going to have to take the public bus " he cringed on the last few words.

" I take the public bus all the time " Abby told them . " there' s nothing to fear ".

( fifteen minutes later on the bus )

The bus driver turns around his seat . " ok , kids end of the line ".

" You're adult tyranny is no match for the kids next door " Nigel shouted. " kids next door BATTLE STATIONS ! ". Sector v jumped out of their seats each holding a knd weapon in a different direction .

The bus driver was now shaking . " I just wanted you to get off the bus ". Nigel dropped his weapon .

" oh " he said . " sorry ". The five of them hurried off the bus .


	3. Chapter 3

**It's getting easier to tell which movie it is now , isn't it … Disclaimer : don't own the movie or Kids next door . **

Kuki noticed the animals in a pet shop window . " look , guys . hamsters ".

Nigel stared through the window . " the adults probably stole these hamsters from one of the kids next door tree houses and are holding them hostage in hopes one of the hamsters would give out some of our top secret information ".

Abby smacked her forehead with her hand .

" we have to help those poor hamsters " Hoagie insisted . the five children entered the pet shop .

Two guys were inside running the store . One was washing a dog , and the other was stacking cans of cat food on the shelf . the operatives rushed over to the hamsters .

Nigel and Wally turned to the guys . " what sector did you steal these hamsters from " Nigel demanded .

The guy who was stacking the cans looked at them . his name tag read : Larry .

" I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about . but I like hamsters ,they're nocturnal ". Larry explained .

" look we know you took these hamsters . " wally said . " so how's about telling us what you're doing to them ".

Hoagie eyes widened . " they're using the hamsters as test subjects for growth rays ". The two employees stared at the kids .

" now look ya crazy kids . " Larry said . " are you going to buy something or not ".

Abby chuckled nervously . " don't mind us . we'll just be here looking at the " she turned behind her to see what was on the shelf . " bird toys ".

The two employees went back to what they were doing .

" quick " Hoagie said . he held his shirt collar out . " put the hamsters down here ". The five operatives grabbed two hamsters at a time and shoved them down hoagie's shirt .

Larry looked back at the kids and they were standing in front of hoagie's shirt smiling .

" put the hamsters back " larry asked them nicely .

" no ! " kuki cried . " we don't want anything bad to happen to the hamsters ".

The guy at the counter stared at the children . " put the hamsters down " he screamed . " put the hamsters down ! ".

The kids shook their heads .

" oh my gosh , larry "the guy cried . " they're gaangbankers . " he pulled out pepper spray . " I have to spray them , or we won't be safe ".

Larry turned to the guy . " gorenzo , this is no time for your drama ". Gorenzo held the pepper spray directly in front of the group.

" what hamsters " Nigel asked. " we don't have any hamsters ".

Gorenzo's eyes lit up with fire .

" Gorenzo " Larry said calmly . " what did the parole officer say about spraying people with pepper spray ?".

" put the hamters back ! I'll spray you " Gorenzo cried. . the kids reluctantly put the hamsters back in their cage . Gorenzo tripped and sprayed larry in the eye .

" my eye " larry shouted. " gorenzo help me up ". Larry cried from the floor . Gorenzo bent down the help larry , but larry ended up accidentally spraying gorenzo in the eye . each time one would get up they fell on top of the other .

" gorenzo , this is Guatemala all over again " Larry cried.

" aaahhh!" the operatives cried. They hurried out of the pet store before either of the two guys could get up.


	4. Chapter 4

**H**ere's the next chapter….

Sector V hurried down the street, trying to get as far away from the pet shop as possible.

"That was close "Abby sighed.

"I know "kuki started to sniffle. "But I feel so terrible for leaving those poor hamsters with those crazy people ".

Nigel stood in front of the group. "Team, we can't have any more distractions on our mission. If we take too much time getting there, we may not have any to save our friends ".

Hoagie raised his hand high up in the air. "Yes numbah two ".

"Yeah, ugh quick question "Hoagie started scratching his stomach and side. " I think the hamsters gave me fleas ".

"What? " Wally asked. "Hamsters don't have fleas, where do you get this crud! ".

"I don't know "Hoagie said. " Maybe because I have fleas from those hamsters ".

Nigel shook his head. "Enough already! Let's just take the short cut through woods and ".

"The Woods! " Wally screamed. "Why the crud do we have to go through the woods! ".

"Because rainbow munchies for brains "Abby said. "The nearest bus stop is through the woods ".

Wally groaned. "But why can't we just go around it? ".

"He does have a point ya know "Kuki said. She shivered. "Do you remember what happened to Hoagie Jr."?

"Yeah "Wally said. " He went into the woods and was never heard from again ". One, Three, Four, and Five hung their heads for a moment of silence.

"Hey, I'm right here "Hoagie exclaimed.

Nigel pushed his sunglasses up. "Well, it's a chance we should be willing to take ".

"But what if we run into Hoagie "Kuki asked.

Hoagie's mouth dropped all the way down. "Guys, I'm standing right here ".

Abby patted kuki on the back. "Don't worry, Numbah three, if we see Hoagie, we'll just smack him on the back of his head "she then smacked numbah two in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hoagie cried. "What was that for? ".

"Come on, Team "Nigel urged them. " We can't waste any more time ".

They started to run off towards the woods when Kuki yelled "Stop!"

(Five minutes later at an ice cream stand)

Each of them was licking one scoop of their favorite flavor.

"Ok "Kuki said after finishing her ice cream. " Now we can go ".

Sector V stood in front of the woods, four of them were shaking.

"Don't worry, guys "Nigel said. " I'm sure if we stick together, none of us will end up like poor Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. ".

"I'm right here! " Hoagie shouted.

"Yeah "Wally said. " You can only imagine what could've happened to him while he was in there ".

"For the twelfth time, I'm standing right beside you "Hoagie said. He crossed his arms.

"So are we going in or not? " Abby asked.

They slowly entered the woods. Kuki muttered over and over again that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Hoagie shook his head. He stepped right in front of his friends. "Guys, it's just the woods, come on, there's nothing to be afraid of ".

"Ahhhh" His friends screamed. "It's Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. ".

"Run for your lives "Nigel screamed. He and the others turned around and started running away.

"Right behind you "Abby said.

"Wait up "Kuki cried.

"Don't worry, Hoagie, we'll tell your parents you're still alive after all these years "Wally said.

Hoagie marched into the woods after them.

**Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
